The Travels of a Lioness
by LilyEvP
Summary: Перевод. Оригинал:/s/4164039/1/The Travels of a Lioness   Гермиона переносится назад во времени, зная, что не сможет вернуться. Она должна спасти всех, кого сможет, и убить Волан-де-Морта... Гермиона/Сириус
1. Глава 1 Начало

**The Travels of a Lioness**

Глава 1. Начало.

Это перевод. Ссылка на оригинал: .net/s/4164039/1/The_Travels_of_a_Lioness

Гермиона Грейнджер находилась в одной из комнат в доме по адресу площадь Гриммо 12. С тех пор как Мальчик-который-выжил, а точнее Гарри Поттер, спас волшебный и магловский мир прошло 2 месяца, и уже месяц как Гермиона не покидала этого места, лишь иногда выходя поесть. Но это тоже бывало редко. Она не читала, не училась и даже не разговаривала ни с кем. Когда с ней пытались заговорить, она просто игнорировала это, делая вид, что ничего не замечает. Гарри Поттер и Джиневра Уизли посещали ее ежедневно. И теперь они сидели на кухне, обсуждая эту проблему.

- Я ничего не могу поделать, Джинни. Она совсем не такая, как раньше. Как и твоя семья, - устало произнес Гарри Поттер.

- Я понимаю, Гарри. Рон мне был ближе всех братьев. Неужели ты думаешь, я не страдаю? Но она не может находиться в таком состоянии всю жизнь. Я это знаю, ты это знаешь, даже она это знает, - Джинни позволила одинокой слезе скатиться по ее щеке и продолжила. – Я потеряла их обоих. Я только могу надеяться, что она справиться с этим.

Гарри обнял ее, нежно поглаживая по спине. Он думал о том, как изменилась его счастливая жизнь, которая у него была на протяжении месяца после победы, сменившись печалью и горем. Рон Уизли, один главных героев Второй Магической Войны, был мертв.

- Это моя ошибка, моя вина, - тихо сказал Гарри. Он не слышал возражений Джинни, ведь он помнил, что произошло в тот день.

_Flashback_

Гарри сидел за столом, смеясь вместе с Гермионой, Роном и Джинни. Две пары были счастливы как никогда. Они чувствовали себя так легко, будто тяжелый груз свалился с их плеч. Да так и было.

Неожиданно они увидели сову, которая принесла им письмо. Письмо из Министерства. В нем было всего семь слов:

Гарри и Рон,

Мы нашли их.

Кингсли.

Они сразу все поняли. Они попрощались с девушками, сказав лишь одно: «Пожиратели Смерти». Гарри, Рон, Орден и министерство выслеживали непойманных Пожирателей Смерти, которые не участвовали в сражении в Хогвартсе или успели сбежать. Теперь друзья попали через каминную сеть в кабинет Кингсли и стали ждать. Через несколько минут он вошел.

- Мистер Поттер, мистер Уизли. Мне жаль, что приходится отнимать вас у ваших семей в это время, но мы должны торопиться, чтобы отловить Пожирателей, пока не появился новый Темный Лорд, - в ответ на это Гарри и Рон кивнули. Кингсли повернулся к Гарри. – Прежде всего, это относится к вам, мистер Поттер. Вы помните, ночь перед вашим семнадцатым днем рождения? – как только Гарри кивнул, он продолжил. – Через несколько дней после того, как вы победили Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, мы вернули ваших родственников домой.

Глаза Гарри расширились, и в его голове пролетел ряд мыслей: «Он ведь не хочет сказать, что… Дурсли не…это просто невозможно…там были Дедалус и Гестия…они…»

Ответом на его мысли были слова Кингсли:

- На них напали, но, к счастью, только двое были убиты.

- Кто? – произнес Гарри.

Министр с грустью ответил:

- Ваш дядя Вернон и Дедалус были убиты, - он быстро рассказал о том, что произошло, и добавил: - Ваша тетя, кузен и Гестия были спасены, и сейчас они здесь. Вы хотите с ними поговорить? - Гарри кивнул. Кингсли и Рон вышли из комнаты и трое вошли.

- Тетя Петуния, Дадли, Гестия, - произнес Гарри и замолчал на минуту. – Я бы хотел поговорить с каждым из вас наедине, если вы не возражаете.

Все трое кивнули, каждый с разными мыслями, пронесшимися в этот момент в их головах.

- Гестия первая, если никто не против.

Дурсли вышли из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Гарри наложил звукоизолирующие чары, в то время как Гестия села.

- Гестия, я бы хотел поблагодарить вас за то, что вы помогли мне сохранить мою кровную семью. Несмотря на то, что мы никогда не были близки, они моя семья. Я бы хотел еще добавить, что очень сочувствую вам. Я знаю, вы и Дедалус были друзьями.

Она кивнула, сдерживая слезы:

- Спасибо, Гарри Поттер, - она странно засмеялась. – Знаете, вы можете стать министром. Все проголосуют за вас, включая меня, - она улыбнулась. Гарри усмехнулся и ответил:

- Если вы не возражаете, я бы предпочел тихую, мирную жизнь, после того как последний Пожиратель будет пойман. Но все равно спасибо за поддержку.

Гестия засмеялась.

- Если вы больше ничего не хотите мне сказать, не могли бы вы позвать Дадли?

Она кивнула и вышла. Через какое-то время вошел Дадли, который выглядел несколько напряженным. Так как Гарри не нужно было накладывать звукоизолирующие чары вновь, он просто ждал пока его кузен сядет.

- Привет, Большой Дэ. Мы никогда не были близки, но я хотел тебе сказать, что мне жаль, что дядю Вернона убили… Я очень сочувствую вам с тетей Петунией.

Когда Дадли услышал свое старое прозвище, он подарил ему такую же улыбку, как при их последней встрече.

- Слушай, Дадли, я знаю, ваш с тетей Петунией дом сгорел, и это моя вина, ведь если бы мы не были родственниками, этого не случилось бы. Так что, если хочешь, можешь пожить в моем доме. Тебе уже 18 лет, поэтому ты не обязан жить вместе с тетей Петунией, несмотря на то, захочет она принять это предложение или нет. Из-за этого я и спрашиваю тебя лично об этом, - сказал Гарри. Дадли кивнул.

- Могу я подумать немного? Мы никогда ничего не делали вместе. И я хотел бы встретиться с твоими друзьями. А еще я хотел бы попробовать…ммм…использовать твою палочку, если ты не возражаешь, конечно. Мама и папа получили письмо от Дамблдора, ну или что-то еще в этом роде. Они мне об этом не сказали, но я случайно услышал это. Он сказал, что возможно я «олмост». Но что это значит? – спросил он тихо и смущенно.

- Олмост – это тот, кто родился в немагическое семье, но имеет магический потенциал, который правда проявляется позже, чем в одиннадцать лет. Потому они не могут ходить в школы для волшебников.

Дадли кивнул.

- Я буду ждать твой ответ. А сейчас не мог бы ты позвать свою маму сюда? – Дадли опять кивнул и вышел, оставив Гарри удивляться тому, как изменился его кузен с тех пор, как сам Гарри попал в волшебный мир, и до нападения на Дадли. Голос вывел юношу из размышлений.

- Гарри, - это была тетя Петуния. Она напряженно остановилась у двери. Он предложил ей сесть. Она так и поступила.

- Тетя Петуния, вы помните мальчика по имени Северус Снейп из вашего детства?

Через минуту она кивнула.

- Он недавно умер. За несколько дней до нападения на вас, если быть точнее.

Она выглядела шокированной.

- Я был последний, кто видел его перед тем, как он умер от змеиного яда. Он дал мне воспоминания о моей маме, вас и нем, когда вы были детьми.

Он знал, что в его глазах стоят слезы, ведь он думал о матери, которую он никогда не знал и не будет знать.

- Гарри, - произнесла она его имя. Не как ругательство, как это всегда было, а умоляюще. – Что показал тебе Сев?

Он был удивлен, когда услышал, что она назвала мастера зелий именем, которое дала ему его мама, но не стал как-либо комментировать это.

- Он показал мне день, когда он встретил вас, день, когда вы узнали о дементорах и Северус обвалил на вас ветвь дерева, день, когда вы узнали, что он вместе с моей мамой нашел ваше письмо от Дамблдора, сцену из поезда, где мама сказала Северусу, что она не хочет с ним разговаривать, потому что из-за него вы ненавидели ее. Еще несколько сцен из школьной жизни и несколько сцен с Северусом и Дамблдором.

В то время, как он говорил, она немного побледнела.

- Тетя Петуния, я знаю, почему вы не общались с моей мамой и почему вы ненавидели меня. И я хочу, чтобы мы забыли все это, если это возможно. Я хочу пригласить вас пожить в моем доме.

Она посмотрела на него удивленно и спросила:

- Почему ты это делаешь?

Гарри посмотрел на нее и ответил:

- Моя мама любила вас. Она очень переживала из-за того, что вы с ней не хотите общаться. Она была зла на Северуса какое-то время за то, что вы злились на нее. Я думаю, что если бы была такая возможность, вы смогли бы вновь стать близки друг другу. Это достаточное объяснение? – спросил он ее. – Так вы переедете? Я уверен, миссис Уизли, мама моего друга Рона, будет счастлива, что появятся люди, которых можно накормить, - добавил он, смеясь.

- Спасибо, Гарри. Спасибо огромное. Дадли тоже приглашен?

- Я пригласил его, он сказал, что подумает об этом. Что вы думаете по этому поводу?

Она посмотрела на него с такой благодарностью, что он никогда не мог бы подумать, что она может так на него смотреть.

- Я бы хотела переехать, чтобы узнать тебя получше, Гарри, - сказала она. Он кивнул.

- Тетя Петуния, - остановил он ее, когда она уже собиралась выйти из комнаты. – Дадли знает о том, что он олмост. Он услышал это. – Петуния слегка побледнела. – Я бы хотел протестировать его сам.

Она кивнула и вышла. Вошел Рон.

- Как все прошло? – спросил он встревожено.

-Все хорошо, я только немного понервничал, - Рон кивнул, и он обратился к Кингсли. – Министр, а где Пожиратели Смерти?

Они были на кладбище, на которое попал Гарри на четвертом курсе. Они спланировали это. Рон должен был остаться в тылу в качестве стратега, так как они нуждались в нем больше, чем Гарри. Гарри должен был взять несколько отрядов авроров и атаковать.

Гарри был окружен. Многие бойцы были убиты. Вдруг один из Пожирателей Смерти упал от заклинания брошенного ему в спину. Гарри увидел Рона с поднятой палочкой.

- РОН! ЧТО ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕШЬ? – заорал Гарри. Он раскидывал заклятия направо и налево, стараясь отбиваться от появляющихся Пожирателей. Рон подошел к нему сзади и половина противников стала нападать на него.

- Я СПАСАЮ ТЕБЯ, ГАРРИ! – заорал в ответ Рон, продолжая сражаться. Струя зеленого света ударила его в спину, в то время как Гарри победил своего последнего противника.

- РОН! – Гарри быстро обездвижил того Пожирателя Смерти, который убил Рона. Он взял одной рукой его, второй – Рона и трансгрессировал в Министерство. Рон был мертв.

_End of Flashback._

Он помнил, что было потом. Он трансгрессировал в министерство, обнимая тело Рона. Его тетя и кузен первые его увидели, после чего сразу же согласились пожить у него, понимая, что те Пожиратели, которые напали на них не единственные.

- Гермиона! – воскликнула Джинни, возвращая его в настоящее своим возгласом. Он повернулся и увидел Гермиону, стоящую в дверях. Она выглядела изнуренной, но она, наконец-то вышла из своей комнаты, и Гарри был вне себя от радости.

-Гермиона, слава Богу, ты снова с нами! – говорила Джинни, заключая девушку в объятия. Гермиона тоже крепко обняла Джинни.

- Мне жаль, что я заставила вас волноваться, - хрипло произнесла Гермиона, ведь она уже очень долго ни с кем не разговаривала. Гарри потер глаза. Он не верил этому. – Гарри, - он посмотрел на нее. – Это не твоя вина, - прошептала она и развела руки. Он быстро подошел к ней и заключил ее в теплые, крепкие объятия.

- Я скучал по тебе, Миона, - прошептал он ей на ухо. Она сделала шаг назад и слегка улыбнулась, в первый раз за месяц.

- Гарри, - сказала она. Выглядело это так, как будто она решается на что-то.

- Что? Что-то не так? – обеспокоенно спросил он. Он не хотел, чтобы она вновь замкнулась в себе.

- Могу я пойти в библиотеку? У меня появилась одна мысль, которую я теперь хочу разработать. Мы пообщаемся чуть позже, - вместо того чтобы расстроиться, чего ожидала девушка, Гарри обрадовано улыбнулся.

- Похоже, наша Гермиона возвращается, - сказал он, отпуская ее. Она ушла в библиотеку.

- Ладно, Петуния и Дадли скоро должны встать, я, пожалуй, займусь завтраком, - произнесла Джинни. Вскоре с верхних этажей спустился Дадли, почувствовавший запах бекона, яиц, тостов и блинов.

- Доброе утро, - поздоровался он.

- Дадли, теперь, когда все улажено, мы могли бы протестировать тебя на то, что ты волшебник или же нет, - сказал Гарри. Дадли выглядел немного обеспокоенно, но кивнул.

- Не перед завтраком, Гарри Джеймс Поттер! – донесся до них голос Джинни с другого конца кухни. Гарри вздрогнул, услышав свое полное имя. Дадли ухмыльнулся.

- Хорошо, Мама, - ответил Гарри. Она дала ему подзатыльник.

- Ау, за что? – сказал он, делая вид, что обиделся.

- Это чтобы ты вел себя хорошо, - хмыкнула она.

- Тебя побили, Гарри, - протянул Дадли. Гарри подмигнул ему, быстро повернулся и схватил Джинни за талию, притягивая ее к себе на колени.

- Ничего страшного, Дадли, - ответил он, перед тем как поцеловать Джинни. От двери раздалось тихое покашливание, и Джинни быстро вскочила с его коленей, улыбаясь.

- Доброе утро, Петуния, - сказал Гарри. – Мы займемся этим после обеда, - добавил он, обращаясь к Дадли.

Довольно долго Гермиона занималась поиском информации в библиотеке для осуществления возникшей у нее идеи. Путешествие во времени. Должен быть путь предотвратить все, что произошло. Она нашла странную книгу на одном из стеллажей, которую она никогда раньше не видела. Девушка прочитала не менее странное название: «rade tsih, tmei tavrlere». Она раньше никогда не слышала о таком языке. Девушка осторожно открыла книгу. Сразу же Гермиона почувствовала порыв, заставляющий читать ее. С трудом она оторвалась от книги и захлопнула ее. Она знала о таких книгах. О них ей рассказывала профессор МакГонагалл. Если человек решил сделать что-то, и судьба позволяет ему это, книга будет появляться, помогая человеку. Если бы она продолжила читать, то перенеслась бы назад во времени. Ей нужно поговорить с Гарри.

- Гарри! – позвала она. Очень скоро он появился рядом с поднятой палочкой. Как только он понял, что все в порядке, он засунул палочку в карман и повернулся к ней.

- Проверяла мою реакцию? Ну и как я прошел проверку? – спросил он ее. Гермиона широко улыбнулась, как не делала уже месяц. Она стала немного нервничать, ведь она знала, что Гарри не одобрит ее идеи.

- Гарри, что ты скажешь, если я скажу тебе, что я нашла способ вернуться во времени больше, чем на несколько часов? – медленно спросила она. Его лицо стало безэмоциональным.

- Обед готов, мы поговорим позже, - сказал он и вышел. Она подождала несколько минут, размышляя.

- Гермиона! Обед! – донесся знакомый голос. Она сбежала на кухню прежде, чем Джинни успела разозлиться. Они начали обедать.

- Мама, Гарри протестирует меня после обеда, - Дадли сказал Петунии. Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри вопросительно.

- Дадли, не страшно, если мы задержимся на несколько минут после обеда? Нам с Гермионой надо кое-что обсудить.

Дадли кивнул. Они закончили обед в тишине. Гарри, Гермиона и Джинни (ее тоже пригласили) поднялись в библиотеку, оставив Петунию и Дадли на кухне мыть посуду.

- Объясни, - сказал Гарри, как только они очутились одни.

- Гарри, Джинни, я с самого начала знала, что будет тяжело говорить об этом с вами. Я нашла книгу, которая перенесет меня на месяцы или даже годы назад, в прошлое. Это зависит от моего решения. МакГонагалл рассказывала мне о таких книгах, поэтому я знаю, как ее использовать. Я хочу вернуться назад. И изменить все это, - произнесла она, обводя вокруг себя рукой. – Я хочу вернуть Рона, - она уткнулась глазами в пол, не желая видеть их лица, когда она будет говорить дальше. – Опасная часть всего этого – это то, что если все пойдет не так, и я перенесусь на годы назад, я не смогу вернуться, - она чувствовала, что Гарри ищет своими глазами ее.

- Мне это не нравится, Гермиона, я не люблю риск. Я не хочу, чтобы ты это делала, но если я попробую остановить тебя, ты будешь идти к этому еще упорнее. Я прошу лишь об одном: пожалуйста, будь осторожна, - она посмотрела на него с благодарностью. Затем она повернулась к Джинни.

- Гермиона, я так же, как и ты, хочу вернуть Рона. Но я не хочу терять и вас с Гарри. Если ты перенесешься в прошлое, Рон не спасет Гарри, и он умрет вместо Рона. Пожалуйста, скажи, что есть другой выход.

Гермиона вздохнула:

- Есть еще один выход, Джинни, - Гарри и Джинни смотрели на нее с надеждой. – Единственный другой путь сделает меня на двадцать лет старше вас. Я должна буду перенестись во время, когда гаррины родители учились в школе. Я не смогу вернуться назад – никто не смог бы. Я могу сказать Дамблдору о том, что он говорил тебе. Это может, услышь меня, Гарри, МОЖЕТ спасти их, - она сказала им. Гарри светился надеждой, несмотря на ее предостережения.

- Джинни права на счет первого варианта, ты не должна это делать, но твой второй вариант хороший, Миона. Я не могу подсказать тебе, что тебе делать, да и не хочу. Это твоя жизнь, - произнес Гарри. Гермиона кивнула, обдумывая все это.

- Джинни, не сходишь ли ты за кузеном Гарри, чтобы могли протестировать его? - сказала она, доставая палочку. Джинни кивнула и пошла за Дадли и Петунией. Вскоре она вернулась с ними. Они присели, а Гарри и Гермиона встали.

- Перед тем, как мы начнем, Петуния, вы хотели бы увидеть вашу сестру вновь, если бы она не умерла?

- Она?.. – спросила Петуния. Гермиона покачала головой.

- Мы думаем о том, чтобы вернуть ее, Джеймса, Сириуса, Ремуса, Дамблдора и многих других людей назад, - сказала она.

- Вы сделаете это? Вы это можете? – снова спросила Петуния.

- Мы не знаем, но я в любом случае собираюсь попытаться сделать это. Так вы хотите ее вернуть? – спросила она. Петуния кивнула. – Хорошо. Итак, Дадли Дурсль, встань, пожалуйста. Мы должны совершить один ритуал, - произнесла она. Дадли встал, немного дрожа. – Если палочка крови _(от переводчика: не очень поняла, что это. Наверное, что-то специальное для этих ритуалов. А может это и обыкновенная палочка?)_ будет работать, примите ли вы честь быть полноценным волшебником?

- Да, - ответил Дадли. Синие вихри магии начали кружиться по комнате. Петуния сжалась. Дадли не двигался. Магия обвилась вокруг него перед тем, как войти. Гермиона кивнула, давая понять, что все в порядке.

- Дадли Дурсль, при помощи палочки крови мы увидим, кто вы. Дайте ему палочку, - Гарри вручил Дадли свою палочку. Тот взмахнул ей, и из нее вылетел синий луч. Неожиданно из ниоткуда появился стул. – Дадли Дурсль, вы по всем нашим законам настоящий волшебник. Принимаете ли вы это? Если да, то церемония окончена.

- Да, - закончил Дадли. Затем он вернул Гарри его палочку.

- Хорошо, мы закончили. Гарри, тебе нужно будет сводить Дадли, купить ему собственную палочку. А я буду собираться, - сказала она им и вышла из комнаты.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день все завтракали молча, ожидая Гермиону, которая пошла за вещами, собранными еще предыдущим вечером. С них она убрала все значки, понимая, что ей придется пройти сортировку вновь. Она в последний раз окинула взглядом комнату, которая была ее домом и спустилась вниз.

- Не могла бы ты передать это моим родителям и остальным, когда расскажешь им правду? – спросил Гарри, прощаясь с ней. Она взяла письма, которые он написал, кивая. Они обнялись.

- Я не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть, как ты будешь расти среди любящих тебя людей. Жалко только, что ты не будешь помнить меня и все, что с нами происходило, в то время, как я буду, - она заглянула ему в глаза и перешла к Джинни.

- Я не могу остановить тебя, - сказала та. – Будь осторожна. – Джинни обняла ее.

- Я спасу их, даже если для этого мне понадобится умереть, - ответила Гермиона.

- Именно этого я и боюсь, - произнесла Джинни, отпуская Гермиону из своих объятий.

Рядом стояли Петуния и Дадли. Они не стали ее обнимать, ведь они знали ее только по рассказам Гарри. Тем не менее, Петуния заговорила:

- Пожалуйста, постарайся спасти мою сестру.

Гермиона кивнула.

- Гермиона, - сказал Гарри. – Я знаю, ты в любом случае не сможешь вернуться обратно, так что если у тебя не получится спасти их… Было бы неплохо иметь и крестную.

Гермиона посмотрела на Джинни, подозревая, что та рассказала Гарри о том, что она была влюблена в Сириуса до пятого курса. Джинни невинно улыбнулась и произнесла:

- Ты ведь знаешь все его секреты, почему бы ему не знать твои? – Гарри выглядел удивленным, но промолчал.

- Время, - неожиданно услышали они голос. Глаза их расширились, когда они увидели Сириуса, Ремуса, Тонкс, Джеймса и Лили. Привидения улыбались.

- Мы не знаем, что произойдет, ведь этого никогда раньше не бывало. Ты изменишь будущее, но мы не знаем, что тебе для этого надо будет сделать. Тем не менее, есть один совет, который мы можем дать тебе. Если кто-то из нас подумает, что ты – Пожиратель Смерти, скажи, что твое сердце верно всем близким тебе людям, - сказал призрак Лили. Неспособная что-либо говорить Гермиона кивнула. Призрак Сириуса ухмыльнулся:

- Так, значит, ты была влюблена в меня. Хм… - Гермиона покраснела. Он снова ухмыльнулся, а Лили дала ему подзатыльник.

- Оставь ее в покое, - обратилась она к нему. Сириус надулся и теперь настал черед Гермионы ухмыляться. Она посмотрела на Гарри.

- Мама. Папа, - только и смог сказать он. Они кивнули.

- Мы гордимся тобой, сынок, - сказал ему Джеймс. – Кстати говоря, хороший выбор, - он кивнул в сторону смущенной Джинни. – Как я понимаю, все Поттеры влюбляются в рыжих, - продолжил он, обнимая при этом свою жену за талию. Гарри и Джинни одновременно кивнули.

- Время, Гермиона, - сказал ей Ремус. Она кивнула, вновь обняв Гарри и Джинни. – Постарайся сделать это так же хорошо, как ты делаешь все остальное.

Гермиона раскрыла книгу и стала читать. Она успела перевести и прочитать первый абзац, когда все начало стремительно меняться. Она почувствовала, что перемещается гораздо быстрее, чем это происходило раньше. Неожиданно она поняла, что приближается к полу. Ожидая падения, она зажмурилась, но ничего не произошло. Тогда она открыла глаза. Она смотрела в серебристо-серые глаза. Гермиона улыбнулась.

- Дамблдор, - успела произнести она перед тем, как упасть в обморок.

Через несколько часов. (POV Гермионы)

Я открыла глаза и поняла, что лежу в постели в больничном крыле. Я посмотрела направо и увидела Сириуса, сидящего на стуле рядом с кроватью. Он к чему-то прислушивался. Я знала, что сейчас он использует свой обостренный собачий слух. Я тоже прислушалась.

- Скоро она должна очнуться, и тогда мы все узнаем, - донесся голос мадам Помфри. Я вздохнула. Он будет знать, что я вру, как только я расскажу придуманную мной историю. Сириус быстро перевел взгляд на меня.

- Привет, Сириус, - сказала я. Он удивленно на меня посмотрел. – Ты не знаешь, где мой отец?

- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? Да, и кто твой отец? – спросил он.

- Оба твоих вопроса имеют один ответ: Альбус Дамблдор, - ответила я ему. Он уставился на меня. – Он здесь? – спросила я. Он кивнул, при этом вставая со стула. Я снова стала прислушиваться.

- Профессор, девушка очнулась. Она знает мое имя и думает, что вы ее отец, - сказал Сириус ему. Я снова вздохнула. Мои подозрения подтвердились, он понял, что я лгу. Дамблдор, Сириус и мадам Помфри вошли. Я посмотрела в глаза Дамблдору, позволяя ему увидеть мою жизнь и ту историю, которую я придумала для себя.

- Я думаю, мисс Грейнджер, будет неплохо рассказать правду кому-нибудь вашего возраста. Мистеру Блэку, например. А я проинформирую персонал. Мы будем использовать ту легенду, которую вы придумали, - произнес он. Я кивнула.

- Я скучала по вас, сэр. Вы были огромной потерей для всех, для Ордена, - сказала я ему. – А ваши глаза до сих пор блестят, - продолжила я, смеясь.

- Мне кажется, мистер Блэк в замешательстве. Пожалуйста, расскажите все ему, пока я поговорю с мадам Помфри, - двое взрослых вышли из помещения.

- Присядь, пожалуйста. Так будет лучше, - начала я. Мы сели. – Меня зовут Гермиона Грэйнджер. Когда мы выйдем за пределы этой комнаты, мое имя будет Алексиана Дамблдор, потому что… Потому что я из будущего, - сказала я. Он начал смеяться. Я взглянула на него и добавила: - Твоя анимагическая форма – собака, а Ремус Люпин – оборотень. Твои друзья, Джеймс Поттер и Питер Петтигрю, тоже анимаги. Они олень и крыса соответственно. Теперь ты мне веришь? – спросила я. Он посмотрел на меня расширенными от удивления глазами и медленно кивнул.

- Почему ты здесь? Из какого ты времени? – наконец выдавил он.

- Это 1977 год? – он кивнул. – Я перенеслась на двадцать лет назад. Я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя, твоих друзей и еще очень многих людей от смерти, - ответила я. Одинокая слезинка скатилась по моей щеке. – Я думаю, теперь ты хочешь услышать всю историю, - он опять кивнул. – Я не смогу тебе рассказать все в деталях – только в общих чертах.

Я родилась в 1980 году. В 1991 я узнала, что я маглорожденная волшебница. Когда я пошла в школу, я подружилась с двумя мальчиками. Одного звали Гарри Поттер, другого – Рональд Уизли. Да, Гарри Поттер – сын Джеймса Поттера. Однако здесь есть много важных деталей. Главная – то, что Гарри был знаменитостью. Он был известен тем, что на Хэллоуин, когда Гарри был лишь год, на него и его родителей напал Волан-де-Морт.

Джеймс Поттер сказал своей жене убегать, защищать Гарри. Она побежала на второй этаж, к сыну, но на их дом были наложены антиаппарационные чары, поэтому трансгрессировать они не могли. Волан-де-Морт убил Джеймса и пошел к миссис Поттер и Гарри. Миссис Поттер не согласилась отдать сына, а потому он убил и ее, в то время как она защищала своим телом кроватку с Гарри. Волан-де-Морт попытался так же убить и его, но заклятие отразилось и попало в него самого, - Сириус рядом уже тихонько плакал. – Миссис Поттер отдала свою жизнь ради сына, поэтому он и выжил. Волан-де-Морт превратился в бестелесный дух и пропал. Он все еще существовал, но не более того. Гарри Поттер был отдан своим тете и дяде со стороны матери, чтобы усилить чары, которые она наложила на него. Его плохо кормили, и вообще они вели себя так, будто он был их домовым эльфом. Гарри вновь столкнулся с Волан-де-Мортом на первом и на втором курсах, по счастью оставаясь в живых. На третьем курсе из Азкабана сбежал человек, который якобы убил 13 маглов и одного волшебника – Питера Петтигрю. Это был ты, Сириус.

Мои щеки уже были мокрыми от слез. Я продолжила:

- Поттеры использовали чары Фиделиус. До последнего момента ты был Хранителем, но потом им стал другой. Знали об этом только Джеймс, Лили и новый Хранитель – Питер Петтигрю. Он работал на Волан-де-Морта и открыл ему адрес Поттеров. Ты выследил его. Загнал в угол. А он закричал на всю улицу: «Сириус! Как ты мог? Лили и Джеймс были нашими друзьями!» Ты поднял палочку, но он тем временем отрезал себе палец, взорвал пол-улицы и превратился в крысу. Ты сбежал, потому что ты хотел убить того, кто отнял у тебя твоих друзей. Крысу Рона. Гарри сказали, что ты, будучи его крестным, предал его родителей. Когда мы нашли тебя в Визжащей Хижине, ты сумел доказать, что Хранителя сменили, за что ты себя винил. Ты обнаружил Петтигрю, и вы с Ремусом хотели его убить, но Гарри остановил вас. Я и Гарри использовали маховик времени, чтобы спасти тебя от дементоров, после того как Петтигрю сбежал. С тех пор ты был в бегах. На следующий год Волан-де-Морт вернул себе тело. А еще через год ты был убит при схватке в Министерстве твоей кузиной, Беллатриссой. На шестом курсе Дамблдор заставил Снейпа убить себя, потому что Волан-де-Морт приказал сделать это сыну Малфоя. Итак, Дамблдор умер. Мы не остались на седьмой курс. Гарри, Рон и я искали крестражи Волан-де-Морта. Затем была битва в Хогвартсе, где Ремус и Нимфадора Люпин, Фред Уизли и еще множество других людей были убиты. Гарри убил Волан-де-Морта. Мы с Роном очень гордились им. А потом, когда все уже думали, что все позади, Рона убили оставшиеся Пожиратели Смерти. Рон и я… мы… Ладно, мы встречались. Я после этого ни с кем не разговаривала месяц. Я хотела изменить все, поэтому через месяц я начала исследования. В результате я нашла кое-что, что помогло мне вернуться во времени на годы назад. Я пришла сюда, чтобы спасти Гарри от всего, через что ему пришлось пройти. И я уже не смогу вернуться назад, - я закончила. По лицу Сириуса текли слезы, но он по-прежнему сидел тихо.

- Джеймс. Ремус, - произнес он. – Спаси их, умоляю тебя. Неважно, что будет со мной. Главное спаси их.

- Я здесь, чтобы спасти вас всех, - ответила я. Он поднял глаза на меня. – И ни с кем не говори о том, что узнал сейчас. Ни с кем, кроме меня и учителей. Не говори Джеймсу, Ремусу, Питеру… Даже им. Когда они будут верить мне, тогда я им все сама расскажу, но не сейчас, - сказала я. В ответ он кивнул. В это время вошли Дамблдор и мадам Помфри.

- Бедная, бедная девочка, - плакала мадам Помфри.

- Эм… Спасибо, мадам Помфри, - произнесла я. – Я в порядке, правда.

- Она рассказала тебе? – спросила она Сириуса, на что он кивнул. Она отпустила меня, оставив Сириуса. Я показала ему язык. – Бедный мальчик. Какое ужасное будущее, - он уже в который раз кивнул, и она отпустила и его.

- Мистер Блэк, не могли бы вы отвести мою дочь в Большой Зал? – Сириус согласился.

После того, как я помылась и оделась, меня подвели к дверям в Большой Зал.

- Удачи! – сказал мне Сириус и вошел туда.

- Ученики! Поприветствуйте мою дочь, Алексиану Дамблдор, - я зашла в зал под аплодисменты. Я тепло улыбнулась всем и повернулась к отцу. Медленно аплодисменты стихли, после чего я вновь повернулась к залу, улыбаясь. Об этой улыбке Гарри, Рон и Джинни говорили, что она сделает любого моим другом. Профессор МакГонагалл подошла ко мне и надела на меня Распределяющую шляпу.

«Мисс Грэйнджер, хорошая легенда, должна я сказать. Дамблдор был достаточно мудр, чтобы посвятить в это мистера Блэка… - начала говорить шляпа в моей голове. – Ваш опыт и качества заставляют меня разрываться… Хм. Вы имеете достаточно ума и опыта для того, чтобы Равенкло был хорошим выбором. Но вместе с тем этот опыт показывает вашу храбрость, подходящую для Гриффиндора. Ладно, тогда, пожалуй, выберем… ГРИФФИНДОР!»

Я сняла шляпу и отправилась к гриффиндорскому столу, где села рядом с Сириусом. Я была немедленно поздравлена и завалена кучей вопросов. Я отвечала, соотносясь с моей легендой, им всем. В результате вопросы потихоньку закончились и я могла спокойно поговорить с Сириусом, который представил меня свои друзьям. За все это время я смертельно устала, а потому, как только вечером моя голова коснулась подушки, я заснула.


	3. Chapter 3

В этой и следующих главах POV Гермионы

Следующим утром я проснулась от того, что кто-то тряс меня.

- Я встаю, Гарри, я встаю, - промямлила я.

- Кто такой Гарри? – спросил женский голос. Я немедленно села. Тут же я вспомнила, где и когда я сейчас. Я подняла голову и увидела зеленые глаза.

- Ой, извини, Лили, - только и сказала я перед тем, как отправиться в ванную. Когда я вернулась оттуда, уже почти готовая Лили сидела на моей кровати. Она смотрела на меня.

- Алексиана, - начала она.

- Зови меня Алекс, Алексия или Анна, пожалуйста, - перебила я.

- Алексия, кто такой Гарри? – спросила она. Я опустила глаза, потому что из них тут же полились слезы. – Ой, извини меня, извини, не плачь, - обняла меня Лили.

- Он…он был мой брат-близнец, - сказала я, наконец. – У него были мамины черные волосы. Ты, наверное, уже знаешь, что отец прятал меня, чтобы защитить. А сейчас я здесь, потому что на наш дом напали Пожиратели Смерти. Они пытали Гарри, а потом убили его. Отец решил, что лучше будет отправить меня куда-то, где Пожиратели меня не достанут.

- О… - только и смогла сказать Лили. Мы закончили собираться и отправились в Большой Зал. Когда мы туда пришли, мы разошлись: я пошла к Мародерам, а Лили – к своим подружкам. Как только я приблизилась к мальчишкам, они перестали перешептываться.

- О, задумываем какую-то шалость? Могу я поучаствовать? – поинтересовалась я, пододвигаясь ближе. Ремус, Джеймс и Питер вопросительно взглянули на Сириуса и, когда он утвердительно кивнул, тоже согласились. Ведь они доверяли Сириусу, а Сириус доверял мне. Тогда они объяснили мне, что они задумали. Когда они закончили объяснение, я посмотрела на Ремуса:

- Ты знаешь необходимые заклинания? – он покачал головой. – Хорошо. Тогда это сделаю я. Покажите мне на мою цель. – Они все, как один, указали на Снейпа. – Извините, но я не буду заколдовывать его. А как на счет вот этого? – спросила я. Я взмахнула палочкой, и волосы Люциуса Малфоя стали розового оттенка. Весь зал разразился смехом. К Джеймсу и Сириусу тут же подлетела профессор МакГонагалл:

- Мистер Поттер, мистер Блэк! В мой кабинет, быстро!

- Профессор МакГонагалл, - сказала я. Она обернулась ко мне, вздернув бровь. Все, кто был рядом, с благоговением смотрели на меня, поскольку по мне не было видно, чтобы я ее не боялась. Очевидно было, что МакГонагалл здесь была еще более строгой, чем в мое время. – Джеймс и Сириус не делали этого. Они даже не знают, как это делается. Лили, Джеймс, Сириус, дайте мне, пожалуйста, свои волшебные палочки, - они выполнили мою просьбу, будучи в шоковом состоянии. Я направила палочку Лили на свою собственную и произнесла: - Приори Инкантатем! – перед нами появилось изображение розововолосой головы. Затем я отдала Лили ее палочку и проделала такую же операцию над палочками Джеймса и Сириуса. Розовых голов больше не было. Я отдала им палочки и повернулась к шокированной МакГонагалл.

- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора, - только и смогла сказать она и ушла.

- Ты сошла с ума? – спросил Джеймс, к которому вернулся голос первым. Я усмехнулась.

- Я, между прочим, помогла тебе. Ты же понимаешь, что Лили не нравится, когда ты попадаешь в подобные ситуации? – ответила я. Он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот в замешательстве. – Ты собираешься теперь изображать из себя рыбу? – поинтересовалась я. Он опустил голову и продолжил завтрак. Сириус и Ремус начали хихикать. Я тем временем закончила завтрак:

- Увидимся позже. У меня нет уроков до завтра, так что я пойду прогуляюсь. Я услышала, как Сириус начал что-то говорить, упоминая мое имя, но я уже ушла на достаточное расстояние и ничего не слышала.

Я вышла на улицу и стала бродить у озера, ожидая, что скоро мне составят компанию. Мои ожидания оправдались. Благодаря моей боевой подготовке я поняла, что рядом со мной кто-то есть. Этот человек шел спокойно и уверенно. И я знала кто это.

- Здравствуй, Северус, - произнесла я, не оборачиваясь.

- Как ты узнала? – осторожно спросил он.

- Что именно: твое имя или то, что ты следишь за мной? – сказала я, повернувшись к нему лицом.

- И то, и другое.

- Мародеры сказали мне твое имя. А остальное… Я просто хорошо натренирована, - он кивнул. – Ты хочешь что-нибудь еще? – спросила я.

- Почему ты не стала меня заколдовывать, несмотря на то, что они тебя об этом просили? – поинтересовался он.

- Я не задираю людей без особой на то причины, - был ему ответ. Он раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но я перебила его. – Скажем так, я встречала Малфоя в прошлой жизни, - и ушла. Он не стал останавливать меня, но крикнул мне вдогонку:

- Я узнаю, что ты скрываешь. У Дамблдора нет дочери!


	4. Chapter 4

Прошло два месяца, и я стала чувствовать себя в этом времени, как дома. Ежедневно я встречалась с Северусом у озера, где мы были вне пределов досягаемости Мародеров, а значит, могли спокойно общаться. В тайне от Сириуса я также иногда встречалась с Регулосом Блэком. Я узнала Лили лучше, стала лучшей на всех предметах, которые я изучала. Мало того, уже на втором месяце своего пребывания здесь, я стала первой девушкой-мародеркой. Несколько раз бывало, что меня не допускали к беседам, но я понимала, что это связано с полнолуниями. Как раз сегодня они обсуждали очередной свой поход в Визжащую Хижину. Я решительно встала с того места, где я сидела, и подошла к ним. Они моментально замолкли, когда заметили меня. Я огляделась. Кроме нас в комнате никого не было. Все были на улице, наслаждаясь редким погожим днем. Тогда я подошла к мальчикам и села рядом с ними.

- Я знаю все о вас, - сразу заявила я. Они разом побледнели, в особенности Ремус. Я подошла к нему. Он вздрогнул. Тогда я обняла его, стараясь передать мое теплое отношение к нему и сочувствие с помощью этих объятий. Он немного расслабился.

- Достаточно легко понять, кто я, но как ты догадалась о них? – спросил он, когда я отстранилась. Я рассмеялась.

- Это достаточно просто с таким отцом, как мой, - сказала я. И частично это было правдой. Понять все было нетрудно тому, кого тренировал и учил сам Гарри Поттер, и особенно тому, кто об этом уже знал. Они разом подняли брови. Тогда я достала свою палочку, направила ее на Джеймса, Сириуса и «крысу» и произнесла: «Revilious». Сразу же их кожа стала покрываться синяками, ссадинами, царапинами и ранами, следы от которых убирал кто-то явно неопытный (желая скрыть их от Ремуса). Ремус осмотрел их.

- Почему? – начал говорить он, но его голос не слушался его. – Почему вы мне ничего не говорили? – он перешел на шепот.

- Они ничего не говорили, потому что ты бы стал во всем винить себя. А ведь они хотят помочь тебе, - я поняла, что сказала и решила объяснить: - У меня был учитель по ЗоТИ. Он был очень хорошим человеком, человеком, на которого действительно можно положиться. И он был оборотнем. А я сделала то же, что сделали Джеймс, Сириус и Питер. Я стала незарегистрированным анимагом. Как-то раз ночью, в полнолуние, когда луна должна была быть скрыта облаками, мы пошли гулять. А облака сместились, открыв луну. Трансформации были привычны ему, поэтому все произошло быстро, - мальчики ахнули. Я поспешила успокоить их: - Я не оборотень. Мой папа что-то сумел сделать, и я не пострадала. Мой учитель подал в отставку на следующее утро, несмотря на мои протесты. Как он сказал, он не был уверен, что об этом никто не узнает, - я вздохнула. Когда я повернулась лицом к ним, Ремус понимающе смотрел на меня, хотя не было понятно, к кому относился этот взгляд: ко мне или к моему «учителю».

- Ты сказала… - начал Сириус. Я не рассказала ему обо всем, чему учил нас с Роном Гарри. Я кивнула:

- Отойдите назад. Знаете, на самом деле я одинаково хорошо подхожу и Гриффиндору, и Равенкло, - перед тем, как кто-то из них мог что-то сказать, я трансформировалась. У всех четырех перехватило дыхание.

- Но ведь никогда не бывало, чтобы анимагическая форма была волшебным животным! – воскликнул Ремус. Я быстро обернулась обратно.

- Может у тебя есть еще какие-нибудь сюрпризы для нас? – спросил Джеймс, шутя. Я глубоко вздохнула. Они обеспокоенно посмотрели на мое лицо.

- Конечно, да. Но я хотела бы сперва поговорить с Питером. Вы не против? – они кивнули, хотя было заметно, что Питер делает это неохотно. Мы с ним вместе вышли в коридор через портрет. – Я не заставлю тебя мучиться ожиданием, - сказала я ему изменившимся голосом. – Закатай свой левый рукав, - он захныкал. – Сейчас же! – мой голос был преисполнен ярости, как и я сама. Он закатал рукав, и я вполне ожидаемо увидела там Метку. Я уничтожающе посмотрела на него и затолкала его обратно в комнату. Я взглянула на Сириуса, который в свою очередь озабоченно смотрел на меня. – Мышеловка захлопнулась, - сказала я ему. Выражение его лица резко поменялось. Он обратился к Питеру:

- Ты, гадкая, маленькая крыса! – выплюнул он. Я взглянула на Джеймса и Ремуса, которые мгновенно схватили Сириуса, стараясь удержать его и заставляя сесть.

- Сириус, Сириус, посмотри на меня! – произнесла я. Я схватила его за воротник и заставила смотреть на себя. – Сириус, ты не можешь сейчас напасть на него. Я так же, как и ты ненавижу его за все, что он сделал, но сначала Джеймс и Ремус должны узнать правду. Сириус, ты слышишь меня? – он посмотрел мне в глаза, и я поняла, что он верит мне. Он кивнул. Убедившись, что он не набросится на крысу, я обратилась к Джеймсу и Ремусу: – Я скрывала от вас четыре секрета. Один из них я сохраню, чтобы не сгореть от стыда. Еще два достаточно простые, - я быстро трансформировалась, затем вернулась в человеческое обличье, потом все это проделала еще раз. Когда я вновь была человеком, я продолжила: - Я могу выбирать, так что это дает мне два разных облика, плюс комбинированный, который вы уже видели. И наконец, последний секрет… Но его должна знать и Лили».


	5. Chapter 5

Кстати говоря, анимагические формы Гермионы: лев, орел и судя по всему грифон, хотя я не вполне уверена, что правильно перевела слово gryffin. Кто знает точно – пожалуйста, подскажите.

- Как Лили с этим связана? – настойчиво спросил Джеймс. Я вздохнула.

- Она так же, как и вы, должна это знать, - ответила я.

- Почему Сириус пытался напасть на Питера? – в свою очередь спросил Ремус. Я снова вздохнула.

- Питер – Пожиратель смерти. Его анимагическая форма вполне отражает его сущность. Он крыса, и мне совсем не будет жаль, если Сириус все же убьет его, - сказала я ледяным голосом. Немедленно палочка Ремуса оказалась приставлена к шее Питера. Я кивнула ему, хваля за молниеносную реакцию.

- Но откуда мы узнаем, что ты тоже не Пожиратель? Откуда ты могла узнать об этом, кроме как будучи Пожирателем, - грозно спросил Джеймс. Сириус зарычал низким голосом.

- Остановись, Сириус, - обратилась я к нему. – Ты узнаешь все тогда, когда сюда придет Лили, - сказала я Джеймсу и подняла волшебную палочку. Джеймс быстро поднял свою, а Сириус встал между нами, защищая меня. Я произнесла: - Если бы я хотела навредить кому-то из вас, я бы сделала это раньше.

Джеймс медленно опустил палочку, но не убрал ее. Я вздохнула и произнесла фразу, которую когда-то сказали мне привидения этих людей: - Мое сердце верно всем близким мне людям.

Джеймс окончательно опустил волшебную палочку, в шоке смотря на меня.

- Экспекто Патронум! – сказала я и тихо ахнула, когда появился патронус. Он изменил свою форму. Вместо привычной мне выдре передо мной была собака-боксер. ( От переводчика: странно, я думала, что анимагическая форма должна совпадать с патронусом. Или это неправда?) Тем не менее, я быстро справилась с собой и сказала ему: - Не мог бы ты доставить сообщения для Лили Эванс? – собака кивнула. – Лили, мне нужно, чтобы ты спустилась в нашу гостиную. ОДНА. Поторопись, Алексия.

Собака убежала вместе с сообщением. Я тем временем тщательно избегала смотреть на Сириуса. Я знала, как собственно и он, что значит, когда анимагическая форма одного человека совпадает с патронусом другого. Лили и Джеймс были ярким тому примером. Наконец пришла, а точнее прибежала запыхавшаяся Лили.

- Я бы не стала это делать, если бы не была уверена, Ремус, - сказала я ему. Он понял.

- Я верю тебе, Алекс.

- Пожалуйста, присядьте, - сказала я. Они сели, за исключением Питера, который по-прежнему был под прицелом волшебной палочки. Джеймс вел себя настороженно, Питер был перепуган. Ремус доверял мне, а Лили выглядела немного смущенной. Сириус любил меня (от переводчика: как-то странно написал автор. Нет, конечно, к этому все шло, но написано странно, на мой взгляд) и это было буквально написано на его лице. Я глубоко вздохнула и быстро отвернулась от него. – Лили, каждый из находящихся в этой комнате имеет секрет, хотя бы от одного другого. Мой секрет самый важный, большой. Впрочем, секрет Питера почти столь же большой. Затем идет секрет Ремуса, потом Джеймса и Сириуса и, наконец, твой. – Мальчики с любопытством смотрели на нее, в то время как она смотрела на меня умоляюще. – Ремус, ты хочешь сказать сам или это сделать мне? – спросила я его. Лили быстро перебила меня.

- Я знаю, что Ремус оборотень с первого курса, и с предыдущего года я знаю, что Поттер, Блек и Петтигрю анимаги.

Я рассмеялась над выражениями лиц Сириуса, Джеймса и Ремуса.

- Она догадалась раньше нас, - промямлил Сириус. Джеймс только кивнул. Я засмеялась опять. Лили, которая увидела, что Ремус замер, обняла его, как и я сделала это чуть раньше. Когда Лили села я, я продолжила:

- Перед тем, как продолжить, я, как официальный член общества Мародеров, предлагаю исключить предателя Хвоста из нашего общества. Ремус, Сириус и Джеймс согласились. – "Silencio! Mufflito! Obscuro! – произнесла я, направив палочку на Питера. – Лили, - сказала я, повернувшись к девушке, - Питер Пожиратель смерти. Теперь твоя очередь, Лили, - она вздохнула. – Он должен знать, - мальчики стали выглядеть еще более взволнованными. Лили кивнула и повернулась к Джеймсу. Я с улыбкой подмигнула Сириусу. Он хохотнул. Лили тем временем приблизилась к дивану, где сидели мальчики.

- Я… будет лучше, если я покажу, - сказала она Джеймсу. Он кивнул, после чего она поцеловала его. Очевидно, она его шокировала, потому что прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он явно ответил на поцелуй. Затем они оторвались друг от друга под радостный волчий вой Ремуса и Сириуса.

- Теперь, когда все улажено… - они усмехнулись, садясь снова. Мое лицо стало серьезным, и они тоже посерьезнели, почуяв неладное. – Ремус, ты говорил, что веришь мне? – спросила я. Он кивнул. – Но ты не должен. Все это время я обманывала вас. Профессор Дамблдор сказал мне, чтобы я рассказала все Сириусу, только поэтому он все знает. – Всю свою речь я продумала заранее. Мое имя не Алексиана Дамблдор. Я Гермиона Грейнджер. Я из будущего. Все выглядело так просто. Но эти люди были моими друзьями, а я собиралась сказать им, что все это время врала им, и что если бы я не была теперь здесь, то они бы все погибли.

- Я…Я…Я, - Сириус подошел ко мне. Я повернулась к нему, закрыв свое лицо руками. – Я не знаю, как им сказать, - обратилась я к нему. Слезы потекли из моих глаз, когда я подумала о том, что случилось бы, если бы меня здесь не было. Он сжал мое плечо. На мгновение я почувствовала уверенность, достаточную, чтобы я смогла сказать: - Я из будущего. Сириус все вам объяснит, - затем я выбежала из комнаты.

Через несколько часов Сириус нашел меня в библиотеке. Это было мое убежище, как в моем времени, так и в их. Он взял меня за плечи и встряхнул мягко, но сильно.

- Никогда больше не оставляй меня одного делать это, - сказал он.

После того, как Сириус рассказал мне, что он успел рассказать остальным, мы отправились в гриффиндорскую гостиную. На полпути я почувствовала знакомое присутствие и быстро обернулась, толкнув Сириуса назад. Он споткнулся, но не упал. Моя палочка тут же оказалась в моих руках, и я произнесла сильное защитное заклинание, которое отражает все заклятья за исключением непростительных, а также отражающее заклятье в самого нападающего. Мальчик, который находился в тени, упал, очевидно, из-за пущенного им же Ступефая. Я, улыбаясь, подошла к нему и сняла заклинание. Он сел посмеиваясь. Я помогла ему встать.

- Очень хорошо, Дамблдор, очень хорошо. Ты никогда не использовала это раньше, - прокомментировал Регулус.

- Как я вижу, ты все повторяешь свои попытки. Ты стал лучше, но по-прежнему не можешь победить меня, - сказала я, смеясь.

- Я знаю. Но возможно однажды я смогу. И было бы лучше, если бы ты успокоила моего брата, пока он не проклял меня, - в его голосе звучала надежда. Я повернулась к все еще настороженному Сириусу.

- Я надеюсь, мне не нужно представлять тебе твоего же брата, Сириус, - обратилась я к нему.

- Алекс, - сказал он тихо. Я ему ответила так же:

- Я объясню позже, - и продолжила уже громче. – Я объясню ему, Рег, пока! – Регулус улыбнулся, кивнул и исчез в тени.

Мы продолжили свой путь к гостиной, которая оказалась пустой. Мы посмотрели друг на друга, думая об одном и том же.

- Быстрее! – крикнули мы одновременно. Мы помчались обратно, выбежали на улицу. Подбежав к Гремучей Иве мы трансформировались и поспешили к Визжащей Хижине, ведь нужно было попасть туда, к Джеймсу, перед тем, как Ремус трансформируется.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующим утром я проснулась от ужасной головной боли. Я быстро пробормотала нужное заклинание, вздохнув от облегчения, когда боль прошла. После этого я пошла вниз и оказалась в пустующей гостиной.

- Экспекто Патронум! – большая собака предстала передо мной. – Поднимаюсь, - произнесла я. Она побежала наверх, и через несколько секунд я последовала за ней. Когда я вошла, Ремус лежал на своей кровати, приподнявшись на руке. Кровать Джеймса была закрыта пологом, а Сириус негромко похрапывал. Я не могла не засмотреться на его загорелую грудь, которую сейчас не прикрывала рубашка. Ремус демонстративно кашлянул. Покраснев, я перевела взгляд на него. Он только усмехнулся. Я села на его кровать. – Я ведь послала вам патронуса? - сказала я. Он кивнул.

- Даже убийца не смог бы их разбудить раньше полудня в выходной день, - ответил он мне. Я вздрогнула от слов, которые Ремус использовал. Он тем временем продолжил: - Я так думаю, что либо ты рассказала Сириусу не все, либо он нам не все рассказал?

- И то, и другое, - сказала я. – Ремус, что ты думаешь о Регулусе Блеке?

Было видно, что я его удивила такой сменой темы.

- Ну, Сириус рассказывает о нем не очень много, но я видел его, и мне кажется, он избегает нападать на кого-либо… противостоящего Слизерину. Он никак не обзывает маглорожденных, он вежлив. Однажды он даже просил меня помочь ему с некоторыми предметами. В тайне от Сириуса, разумеется. В общем, он вполне нормальный, хотя я ему и не доверяю.

Я кивнула и сказала ему:

- Поднимай этих двоих, а я пойду разбужу Лили. Мне нужно поговорить с вами всеми. Встретимся в гостиной, - я ушла, прежде чем он успел спросить меня о чем-нибудь. Меньше чем за десять минут мне удалось поднять Лили. Я очень удивилась, когда увидела всех трех мальчишек, ожидающих нас в гостиной. – Я думала, их сложно разбудить? – спросила я Ремуса. Он ухмыльнулся.

- Мне стоило только сказать, что ты с Лили хочешь увидеть их, как они тут же повскакивали со своих кроватей, - ответил он. Я улыбнулась.

- Как думаешь, это сработало бы с Лили? Я только сейчас смогла поднять ее.

- Я все слышала! – до меня донесся голос самой Лили.

- Я знаю! - ответила я. Мальчики заулыбались.

- Так что случилось? Ремус сказал, что ты хочешь поговорить с нами, - спросил меня Сириус.

- Я поняла, что рассказала Сириусу не все, а он в свою очередь не все рассказал вам. Садитесь. Я сейчас расскажу вам все, - они сели, и я начала. Я рассказала им, как я встретилась с Гарри и Роном в поезде. Я рассказала им, что имя Гарри встречалось мне в книгах, которые я прочитала. Я рассказала им о жизни Гарри. Особенно меня обрадовала реакция Джеймса и Сириуса на рассказ о нашем первом уроке полетов. – Но, конечно, Гарри не послушал меня и последовал за Малфоем. Малфой был ошеломлен тем, что Гарри сделал это, ведь он впервые сел на метлу! Затем Гарри сказал ему, чтобы тот отдал ему напоминалку, иначе он сбросит его с метлы. Малфой не поверил ему, поэтому Гарри полетел на него. Но он успел уклониться. Гарри быстро развернулся и остановился. Тогда Малфой бросил напоминалку, причем достаточно далеко, а сам спустился на землю. Гарри кинулся за напоминалкой и поймал ее буквально в футе от земли! После этого он приземлился на землю живой и невредимый. Это-то при отвесном полете! С такой большой высоты! А потом появилась МакГонагалл, кричащая «Гарри Поттер!», и мы все подумали, что Гарри теперь исключат из школы. А во время обеда я услышала, как Гарри рассказывал Рону о том, что его сделали ловцом гриффиндорской команды по квиддичу. Самый молодой ловец столетия, - затем я рассказала им про тролля и философский камень. Я остановилась после первого курса.

-Классно! – сказал Ремус. Джеймс весь светился от гордости.

- Мой сын – самый молодой ловец столетия, нарушитель правил и герой! – мы все рассмеялись, но глаза Лили тоже сияли гордостью за сына.

- Раз вам это нравится, вы должны узнать, что он сделал потом, - сказала я им. Все повернулись ко мне выжидающе, стремясь услышать продолжение истории. – Подождите минутку, я вспомнила кое о чем, - я быстро отправила патронуса Дамблдору. – Говори только если он один, иначе – жди, - мой патронус кивнул. – Пап, я могу позаимствовать у тебя Омут Памяти, чтобы показать мои воспоминания Лили и Мародерам? Если можно, то отправь, пожалуйста, его через камин в нашу гостиную, - патронус исчез. Спустя какое-то время огонь в камине полыхнул зеленым, и мы увидели руку с Омутом памяти. Я взяла его и рука исчезла.

По очереди я поместила свои воспоминания в Омут Памяти, и по очереди мы все просмотрели их. Одни были грустны после этого, другие – счастливы. Я была уверенна, что Лили понравилось одно из воспоминаний – там, где были целующиеся Гарри и Джинни, но естественно никому не понравилось, как выглядел Сириус после Азкабана. Последним воспоминанием, которое они увидели, было то, как мы узнали, кто такой Р.А.Б. и как вел себя Кикимер в итоге. Мы посмотрели и все остальное, в том числе и мое прощание с Гарри, Джинни и двумя спасенными Дурслями и появление их привидений. Я вздрогнула в той части, где я призналась, что была влюблена в Сириуса.

- Я показала вам воспоминание, где мы узнали, кто такой Р.А.Б. Сейчас у нас с Регулусом, так сказать, мир. Он не знает всего того, что знаете вы, но мы с ним становимся друзьями. Я сделаю так, чтобы он перешел на светлую сторону раньше, чем в моем времени, - надо сказать, все были шокированы этой новостью.

- Алекс, ты уверена, что не ошиблась? В конце концов, Регулус – слизеринец, - начал спорить Сириус. Я приподняла бровь.

- Правда? А я и не заметила! – Сириус улыбнулся. – Если судить о человеке по принадлежности к факультету, то что ты скажешь о Крысе? – я спрашивала их всех, но смотрела на Сириуса. Он вздрогнул. – Сириус, ответь мне, пожалуйста, вот на такой вопрос. Когда ты уехал впервые в Хогвартс, кто были самые важные люди для Регулуса? К тому времени, когда ты вернулся домой летом, твой брат целый год прожил наедине с людьми, которые называют себя твоими родителями. Подумай об этом, - Сириус задумался.

- Что ИЗМЕНИЛОСЬ с лета, Сириус?

Он нахмурился.

- Алекс, ты не могла бы устроить встречу мне с моим братом? – спросил он медленно. Я кивнула.

-Иногда я задумываюсь, если бы у меня был выбор, я бы вернулась назад? Я спасла вас от смерти, я фактически помирила Сириуса и Регулуса и я дала вам знание, которое поможет вам победить Волан-де-Морта, - их взгляды сразу остановились на мне, и я пожалела, что начала говорить об этом.

- Если ты попробуешь уйти, мы тебя свяжем, - пригрозил Ремус.

- А после этого запрем в Выручай-Комнате, на хранение, так сказать, - добавил Джеймс.

- Ты должна понимать, что мы не позволим тебе уйти, - вставила Лили. Сириус встал и подошел ко мне. Остальные самым мистическим образом исчезли. Он был так близко теперь, слишком близко. Он обнял меня. О, Мерлин, мое сердце готово вырваться наружу.

- Я никогда не позволю тебе уйти, - прошептал он. Я смутилась, а он улыбнулся.

- Я никогда не захочу этого, - ответила я. Он наклонился и поцеловал меня. Это было так мягко и так страстно, что я не хотела, чтобы поцелуй заканчивался. Мы перестали целоваться лишь тогда, когда услышали шаги. Он прижал меня к себе и прошептал так тихо, что это могла слышать только я:

- Ты будешь моей девушкой? – я улыбнулась. В конце концов, я же Мародерка.

- Я не могу, - я наблюдала за его реакцией. – Я не могу…

От переводчика: Вот жестокая! Сириуса жалко…(


End file.
